Shards of Hope
Shards of Hope is a work in progress. Shards of Hope Shards of Hope is a Fanstory writen by Amyrose1515, telling readers about Mizoke Fantomu, Tessa Seishin, Zadira Sokika, and Rakume ???, and their past as Sara shards. Mizoke however, wonders why she even exists in the oceans. Since she is nothing but a Ghost, or a Phantom as some may say, she finds that this is nothing more than a dream at first... or is it? So now she is off to find her purpose in the Ocean, to find Hope. Chapter 1 The sun slowly sets on the Horizon of a small world. Darkness begins to creep in the room as an orange haired Mermaid, whose body appears translucent, paces back in forth in the ghastly waters. Seemingly troubled, she looks at her mermaid locket and sighs. “What can I do…?” she questioned herself. “All of these new Mermaid Princesses are in trouble… can I cannot just be reborn out of thin air...” A small light eventually turn on in the little room. As the light brought more vision to it, it revealed who the girl was. It had revealed the girl to be a young woman, dressed like a Mermaid Princess. She sighed and lounged down in a chair, oddly shaped like an orange oyster. “Hmm… it’s not as if I could… Could I?” She looked at her Orange oyster locket again, and opened it up. It had revealed an orange pearl, bright and shiny, yet translucent just like her. “Is it worth it? Would it really help these young Princesses? And if I did do it… would I be able to come back together eventually?” The woman continued to think to herself, a smile grew on her face. She began to look around for an object of some sort. Eventually pick up some sort of tool, she then looked at the whole pearl and then sat back down. Looking wary, she carefully divided the pearl into four different pieces. One fourth became a translucent black color. One fourth became a bright silver color, another fourth became a bright brownish color, and one fourth became bright, ghastly Lavender color. “Three different people… three different colors… each pieces of me…” She said to herself. She picked up the translucent black part, looking into it and looking wary. “A piece of me… let this be the piece that contains anger, and darkness. Every negative trait will fall into Rakume” The pearl part then glowed, and became a whole pearl, then become a black, translucent mermaid. She was wearing a small black dress that was a bit showy, and black and orange pearls on her wrists and tail. The translucent black mermaid then disappeared to who knows where. The orange Mermaid then picked up the silver part. “Another piece of me… let this may the piece that contains love and playfulness… every bouncy and loving trait will fall into Tessa…” The piece also became a whole, and then morphed into a mermaid with silver slit eyes. She had long, straight silver hair, the shined somewhat like tableware. Her tail was long and blue, with orange pearls around it, along with orange pearls on her wrist. She has also disappeared. Then the woman picked up the brownish one. "This peice of me is Calm and she will have common sense. All of these parts of me will fall into Zadira" The brown peice glowed, and turned into a mermaid with a long dark purple tail. She has silver eyes like the last one, but her hair was an elegant red-brown color. She then disappread to the other three pieces. The orange mermaid began fading as she carefully picked up the last piece. “The last part of me… after this… I’ll fade… so I must choose wisely which traits she gets…” She thought hard after several minutes, and then snapped her finger with her free hand. “That’s it! That is who she shall be! This last piece of me is Mizoke Fantomu, my kind and protective shard… Every trait that will motivate her to protect the princesses shall fall into Mizoke…” The light lavender colored pearl part turned into a whole. After a moment with a glowing light, the orange mermaid faded entirely. Then a mermaid with eyes that were almost entirely white, with no visible pupil had appeared. Her hair and tail were lost ghost like lavender colors, as she looked at herself. “Wh-who… am... I? I hear the words Mizoke in my head… I’m… getting… dizzy…” She had then fallen backword, seemingly passing out. The lavender mermaid had then disappeared to the Indian ocean, where she would soon meet some of the princesses she would protect. Chapter 2 ﻿A teenage mermaid with orange hair, eyes and tail swam by as her caught that of a lavender mermaid fin. The girl went over and tried to pull her out, but to her surprise her hands went right through the fin. In shock, she screeched and hid behind a nearby rock. Just then had the girl with the lavender mermaid fin sat up and looked around to find where the noise of the scream had come from. “What was that?!” The lavender mermaid said in surprise “Who are you? I can’t touch you!” The Lavender mermaid looked over to the orange mermaid with a confused expression on her face. “Who are ‘you’ exactly?!” “My name is Tia Yuki! I’m the princess of the Indian Ocean!” “Tia... Yuki? That is your name? Why do I feel like I knew that?” Tia looked at the lavender mermaid confused, and then tilted her head. Her face looked slightly confused as she swam back over to her. “I’ve never met you… And exactly who are you?” “… Excuse me?” “Huh? You don’t know your name?” The Lavender mermaid thought to herself and put her head in her one hand. Tia crossed her arms and looked rather impatient as she watched the other girl warily. The lavender mermaid finally looked up at Tia. “My name is Mizoke Fantomu.” “Mizoke is your name then? Well, then it’s nice to meet you Mizoke!” Tia held out her hand to shake Mizokes, but then pulled it back and nervously chuckled. She sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Mizoke looked confused at why she had suddenly refused to shake her hand. Then looking at herself, she realized that she was translucent. “Tia?” “Yes Mizoke?” “Why did you not shake my hand, is there a problem?” “Because when I tried to drag you out from behind the rock, my hand went through you!” Mizoke looked shocked; her pupils would have shrunk if it weren’t for the fact that her eyes were in fact without pupils, and entirely white. Tia giggled and turned around to begin swimming back to her castle where her mother was. “Where are you going Tia, aren’t you going to stay here!?” “Why don’t you come to the Indian Ocean castle with me? My mother Seira is there and others might want to meet you!” “Ooh… I see then. Very well, I will go with you to this Indian Ocean Castle.” The two mermaids swam off, as a translucent black mermaid watched from behind a nearby rock. She grinned as she saw Mizoke, and then did an evil laugh. “Oh geez, Mizoke is going to be sorry she ever met that Mermaid Princess and the others as well!” The Black Mermaid began to swim off and following the others from a distance. She appeared restless to make sure she didn’t lose sight of them. Chapter 3 As Mizoke and Tia continue swimming, they approach an orange castle. Mizoke stopped and stared, but Tia continued for a minute. Then when she realized Mizoke was not next to her, she turned around and giggled. “Mizoke Fantomu! What are you doing?” Mizoke then turned to back to Tia, and then shook her head. “Nothing… I was just looking…” “Well come on! My mum and another girl like you is in the Castle!” Mizoke thought to herself, suddenly looking happy. “''Someone Else... Who could be like me?! I want to meet this girl!”'' Mizoke then raced into the castle, surprising Tia. They then had a race to see who could reach Tias mother the fastest.'' ''Mizoke was swimming as fast as she could since she wanted to see this person. In fact, Tia was having a lot of trouble keeping up with Mizoke! As they darted by, the scent of the sea intoxicated Mizoke, and made her happy. “Wait up Mizoke! I can’t keep up!” Tia yelled. “Oh yeah, I forgot you’re the one who’s leading!” Mizoke looked a little sheepish, as she stopped while Tia caught up with her. At the door of the palace Tia opened it up and orange mermaid servants greeted them. “Tia, who did you bring home with you?” One of the servants asked her. “Oh, this is Mizoke; I think she’s like our other guest here” “Ah, I see. Would you like me to lead you two to your Mother?” Tia nodded, and pointed for them to lead the way. Then one of the servants started swimming, Mizoke and Tia followed. After several minutes of what seemed like forever to Mizoke, they came into a room where the Orange mermaid queen and the mermaid with silver hair and eyes were talking. Mizoke looked at both of them, then tilted her head in a cute, confused way. “Who are these people Tia?” “Mizoke, this is my mother Seira, and our guest Tessa” Tessa swam up to them with a big bright smile on her face. “Tia, you came back with someone!” “Yes I did, her name is Mizoke Fantomu. Watch this Tessa!” Tia then tried to grab Mizokes hand, but failed once her hand went right through her. Tessa looked delighted to see this. “You’ve found another spirit shard!” “What is a spirit shard?” Mizoke asked. “Spirit shards are pieces of Sara who died long ago! You are one of the four spirit shards Mizoke!” Mizoke looked shocked to head this. She suddenly started freaking out. “Are you telling me I’m a..?” “You are basically a ghost that others can see, hear, and speak to, of course just like me you can take on a physical form. Isn’t this great! I’ve finally found another one!” Tessa hugged Mizoke, actually being able to touch and grab her. Mizoke stayed frozen from shock for a moment, and then when Tess broke the hug, she shook her head. “This has to be some sort of dream… I can’t just be some sort of… phantom! Your, kidding me… aren’t you?” Chapter 4 Tessa looked a Mizoke in a concerned way. “You’re just in shock Mizoke, calm down.” Mizoke sighed, shook her head, and sat down. Tia and Seira looked a bit surprised. Tia swam up to Mizoke and sat next to her. “Mizoke, please believe this. You’re special...” Mizokes head turned and looked at Tia in a very strange way. “I’m a ghost, but you can see me. You can hear me, and yet you can’t feel me. How do I not scare you?” “I’m not scared, because I know you’re nice!” “Ahh... very well I suppose. I need some time to think though.” Mizoke then got up and swam out of the castle into the ocean once again. Seira looked concerned and looked out a window as she swam off into the distance. “I hope she’ll be alright…” Seira Said. “It can be dangerous out there, since new Sea Demons are on the horizon.” Mizoke murmured to herself as she continued off into the deep blue Indian Ocean. “What did Tessa mean by I’m a ghost? I’m not getting this…” Just as she reached a coral reef, she caught eye of a red haired mermaid. She had pale, blue eyes and a jet black tail. “Well, who is this now?” Mizoke asked herself. She swam up to her red haired Mermaid and stopped from behind her. Mizoke then tapped her shoulder, but the other mermaid spun around and grabbed her wrist. She had a glint in her eye that looked as if she had evil intent. “Well… you’re the lavender Sara shard, Mizoke right?” “How do you know who I am, who are you!?” “Well… I’m Saras Black and Red shard. I’m Rakume, the shard of Anger and darkness!” Mizoke then looked frightened, as if she had just seen someone point a ghost gun at her head. She shivered in fright as Rakume released her grip and took a little bit a distance from Mizoke. Then grinning, she pulled out an E-pitch and transformed with her Blood Hollow Voice. “Be ready to suffer Shard! I will show no mercy, since you have made alliance with the Mermaids!” Rakume began singing a horrid song that made Mizoke nearly cry. Mizoke curled up on the ocean floor, hands covering her ears trying to block out to dark words that Rakume sang. Rakume then stopped and did a little evil laugh. “Oh my, do you want more? If so, I would be more than glad to do an encore for you!” Just then, two brightly colored mermaids watched the scene from above Rakume and Mizoke. The Citrus green one covered her ears and looked a bit annoyed. The Sky Blue mermaid folded her arms and frowned. “That singer is picked on that Mermaid Thirz…” The Sky blue one said. “Aye, should we go help her?” “Yes we should!” “Okay Dessie, I’m ready whenever you are!” The two mermaids then transformed, using the Sky Blue mermaid pearl and the Citrus Green mermaid pearl. Rakume then heard their voice as they transformed and frowned. “Who’s there, I demand an answer!” “Well, I’ll tell you who’s here!” The sky blue girl leapt down, with the Citrus Green one following her. “I’m the Arctic ocean princess Destiney!” “And I’m the South Pacific Ocean princess Thirza!” Mizoke sat up and looked at them both as if they were about to save her life. “Mermaid Princesses…” Destiney winked and held her E-pitch tightly as she and Thirza got back to back and smiled. Chapter 5 Rakume growled and clutched her Blood Hollow E-pitch. Destiney and Thirza put their E-pitches up to their mouths and started singing a sweet song. The song soothed Mizokes ears from the horrible song she had heard from Rakume. Destiney and Thirza then stopped theirs songs, and both pointed their fingers at Rakume. “Hurting an innocent mermaid isn’t allowed here!” Destiney said. “Same with evil intent so return to whatever waters you came from!” “Chaos Blast… Pitch!” Both Destiney and Thirza then used their attack on Rakume. Rakume covered her ears and dropped her E-pitch, transforming back into her Mermaid form. “You princesses… You don’t know who or what I am… same with Mizoke… you will rue this day!” Rakume then swam off as Mizoke got off of the ground and smile. “Thank you Mermaid Princesses… I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t showed up.” Destiney smiled as well and swam up, with Thirza following her. “It’s no problem! My older sis has always tried to teach me not to let evil in the kingdom anyways.” “Huh… and who is your older sister?” “Our older sister is Darangel Cove! She’s princess of the Tokyan Mermaids!” Thirza said. Mizoke looked a little confused at the two princesses. “Wait… who are the Tokyan Mermaids?” Destiney giggled and Thirza smiled. They both pointed in the Northwest direction. “The Tokyan Mermaids live in the bay of Tokyo, they only come out at night though” Destiney said. “Will you take me to see them?” “Huh? To see who exactly?” “These Tokyan Mermaids you’re telling me about! I would like to meet your older sister!” Destiney shrugged and tried to grab Mizokes hand, but grabbed nothing but the water itself. Destineys face then went pale with fright, as she screeched. “Why… why can’t I even touch your hand?!” She exclaimed. Mizoke sighed. “Let me explain something to you two girls. This girl named Tessa, she told me that me, that mermaid you defeated, and her are all ghosts. And all three of us are fragments off the dead Indian Ocean Princess Sara.” “Ooh… wait a second… where is this Tessa person?” Destiney Exclaimed. “She’s probably at the Indian Ocean Castle at the moment…” And after Mizoke spokes the words ‘Indian Ocean Castle’, Destiney darted off faster than they could call for her. Thirza turns around and called out for her. “Destiney Onee-chan! Come back!” But alas, she was already gone, leaving Thirza with Mizoke alone. Thirza turned to Mizoke with a worried expression on her face. “My sister, is it safe to let her go alone? That girl who tried to hurt you, and water demons are still out there!” “She’ll be fine, with the way you and her took down Rakume… I’m sure she can handle being on her own for a bit” “That mermaids names was Rakume? Interesting… and what’s your name?” “My name is Mizoke Fantomu, and what’s yours?” “My name is Thirza Cove!” “Well Thirza, can you take me to the Tokyan Mermaid Kingdom?” “Yeah, I’ll lead the way!” Mizoke smiles and did a gesture for Thirza to lead the way. Then the two Mermaids swam off into the Northwest towards Tokyo Bay, where Darangel and her Kingdom ruled undersea. Chapter 6 Destiney continued swimming until she reached the Indian Ocean. She stopped at the border of the castle. “Tia lives here, and Seira does too… So I’ll be welcome here…” She then swam into the castle. Some of the servants went up to her and greeted her warmly. “Princess Destiney! Back so soon? Did you come to see Miss Tia and her Mother?” “No ma’am. I came here to see the new girl… Her name’s Tessa, right?” “Ooh… I’ll take you to see Miss Tessa!” One of the servants said. “Thanks you Ma’am. Please lead the way!” The Servant lead Destiney out into a beautiful coral garden, where Tia and Tessa were. Destiney swam up to Tia and Tessa with a nice smile on her face. “Hello there!” “Oh Tia, who is this girl? She’s not one bit orange like you, Seira, or Mizoke!” “Tessa, this is the Princess of the Arctic Ocean. This is my friend Destiney Cove” Destiney respectfully bowed to Tessa, but Tessa did the same as well. “Uh… hehehe… It’s nice to meet you Ma’am.” Destiney said sheepishly. “It’s nice to meet you too Destiney!” Tia giggled and then swam off. “Where are you going Tia?” Tessa asked her.. “I’m going inside for now. Destiney, can you take Tessa around with you for now?” “Of course I will!” Destiney exclaimed. “C’mon Tessa! I would like to take you up to the human world!” “The human world? Well let’s go then!” The two mermaids swam off into the deep blue. Destiney pointed out various fish types and waves hello to a few of her Mermaid friends as they got closer to the surface. Once they reached a reef, Destiney swam up to look for any humans, that didn’t catch eye of them. After a few moments of waiting for Destiney, Tessa finally swam up to look with her. “It’s clear Tessa, we can go up now!” “I didn’t know that you had to wait to make sure that there were no humans.” “I do, I’m not allowed to let a human see me shape into one. The only people I’m allowed to let see that are Panthalasians.” “And who are the Panthalasians?” “They’re beings who were once great. The sons of Mermaid Queen Lucia and her husband Kaito are Panthalasians. Mother says I’m allowed to marry one whenever I get older.” “Oooh… okay I see now.” “Yup! Okay, now follow my lead; you’ll need to quickly change into a humanish form before any humans see you.” Destiney quickly swam back down to speed up when she had to jump out of the water. Tessa then followed her down and got ready to go as fast as her ghost fins could take her. Then Destiney darted up towards the surface, and leapt out of the water. She moved so she could land on the surface, and her fins turned into a pair of human legs. Tessa then followed in the same pattern that Destiney did, and her hair become much shorter than it had been. “Wow Tessa! You don’t look half bad as a human!” “Thank you Destiney! Now that we are up here, what do we do?” “Hmm… how ‘bout I take you sight seeing?” “That sounds like fun Destiney! You lead the way!” Destiney started walks with Tessa by her side; some men who worked at the shore just stared at their beauty. “Why is everyone staring at us Destiney?” “Since we’re Mermaids who took on a human form, we still have beautiful looks, so it’s natural for people to stare” “Heh… that sounds interesting.” “Oh it can get interesting sometimes, but I’m not really allowed to get close to human boys. “ “Ahh… I see then.” “Hey Tessa, do you like to sing?” “Yeah, I do! Why do you ask?” “Hmm… Follow me!” So Destiney then ran off down the street, Tessa following as fast as she could. As they ran off, the sun started to go down and the colors of the Tokyan Mermaids lit the sky, putting a big smile on Destineys face as that made her remember her older sister. Category:Fanfictions Category:Destiney's Stuff